


If Only

by Jagwarakit



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal can only watch as a true hero is born and the Buster sword is passed on while thinking what if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I don't own Crisis Core. I'm just playing around with it's characters a bit.
> 
> Notes:  
> Does anyone else think Angeal kind of got handed the short end of the stick?

Glowing waves of green flowed around him as he watched the young, black haired SOLDIER struggle over the rough terrain dragging his companion with him.  His heart constricted with pain with every halting step.  He desperately wished he could help him, to warn him of the danger lying in wait just ahead.  Never had he felt so helpless as he did at that moment, when he could do nothing to help Zack and his comatose friend.  
  
He wanted to scream at Zack to not face that army, but all he could do was silently cry as his apprentice fell to the muddy ground riddled with bullets.  He could only watch with both grief and pride as his Buster Sword changed hands yet again.  Zack was to wield that sword for much longer then he had, but if it had to be passed on there was noone more worthy than Cloud.  
  
His heart broke as he listened to Zack's final words as his blood spread slowly over the ground.  If only he hadn't listened to Genesis.  If only he had stayed.  If only he hadn't forced Zack to kill him.  If only he had been stronger.  
  
Reaching down, he offered his hand to his apprentice and guided him into the Lifestream once their hands clasped.  Silent tears streamed down his cheeks even as Zack smiled his dazzling smile at him.  
  
If only...  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
